Golden Man (Richard Stark)
Gold Man Info Golden-Man (Richard Stark) is the 21-year-old, good and stronger brother of Tony Stark Iron-man . He was born in Marvel's Ultimate Universe when a girl called Elizabeth Stane made a son with Howard Stark, even though they were not married. This counted as an affair as Marie Stark was still Howard's wife, but was dead. Creator of super-transport-vehicles and tech-buildings, nothing can stop him from doing what he wants. Not even Galactia! Born of August 16th 1992, he is the youngest brother of all 3 brothers.Goldman also uses Nanotechnology like Ironman did in Earth-199999 but this nanotechnology is double the power and all suits are linked to this one piece of Nanotechnology. He also has an Evil Brother called Steel man. First Appearance Gold Man is the main God in the first series. His first appearance was with Foxerine in Book one, Chapter 3. Without him, Foxerine would have never been able to adapt her powers. He is the secondary character of the Foxerine Series. Goldman is a type of 'Guardian' as he protects Foxerine. Residence Richard Stark lives in a Tower, Like Tony Stark, but this Tower can become invisible and has more tech. It is mostly invisible when Richard is not in though. The Tower is located far in the desert. Gold man has a base in a different galaxy on a planet made by him which is purely made out of technology. The Galaxy is called Telutis and the Planet is called Tecarth. It is concidered the biggest planet in the whole galaxy, about a bit bigger than earth. His base is called Goldimus, named after his own superhero name, Golden Man. Decked with tons more tech than earth can handle. Powers Repulsors The Main suit is equipped with the Omega Supercharged Repulsors. Prepulsion and flight stabilization are much stronger in the suit, due to each of the armor's pieces have a single Repulsor to fly off seperately into any targeted location. 'Unibeam' The suit can directly focus its power into the Central Unibeam Projector. It will then fire a concussive blast of energy, stronger than normal weapons such as repulsor rays, that can destroy or overwhelm almost anything in its path at full power. It can give is user enhanced healing abilities. In this case, a point-blank blast went through Galactias, a planet behind him and kept going. Its design, incorporating many features of the earlier Mark 33 suit gives it more efficient energy enhancement technology and therefore increases its speed, strength, and durability. This is also due to the high output of the Vibranium Arc Reactor. The main suit's Unibeam is one the strongest and most powerful Unibeam's of all the armors. Flashbang ' This armor is equipped with a special, non-lethal Flashbang which evolves into 53 flashbangs or more, which then attack a targeted enemy. 'Dual Golden Swords The Golden Swords are deployed out his wrist. There is a panel in the armour, if the panel is lifted the sword comes out of it's slot. This is so that the sword may also obtain the power of nanotechnology. They can create a explosion and can be used as backup power for the Arc Reactor.